Bodenpower Cr
Background Bodenpower was a rather shy, introverted young man whose classmates thought he was weird. When he is unfairly locked up in a boot camp for teenagers, he realizes that he enjoys communal living. When he gets out, he starts up a gang to help local misfits who've been victims of any kind of injustice. Web comic Bodenpower had a non-active role in "Assault Under Clint River" where he was kidnapped (along with some of the other clan leaders) by the Uppers and held in a tube. He was rescued by the B-Team in the end of the story. Missions *'Bodenpower's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Bangers. Advantages and Disadvantages of the card Advantages: *His power is 7, which is good for a 5*. *His ability reduces an opponent's attack by five, meaning he is good in low-pill fights. *The minimum for his ability is two, which is lower than many of the clans' bonus minimums. *The clan bonus gives him an extra +2 Power, making him a potential 9/7. *His damage is 7, but becomes 9 with fury, allowing you 2HKO with some of the other members of the Bangers. Disadvantages: *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has a lot of competition from the other 5* in Bangers. *His ability doesn't reduce an opponent's attack by much. Trivia *Bodenpower is a take-off on Baden-Powell, the founder of the Scout Movement. *He is one of four clan leaders that are African-American. The others are Lost Hog from Fang Pi Clang, Impera Sloane from the Raptors and DJ Korr from Junkz. *He is also Laetitia's older brother. However, he is of a different race compared to her. This implies that Laetitia might not be Bodenpower's sister by blood. *On his shirt in his original final form, there is a picture that looks like Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. *He is one of the few cards in UR who has his ability right from the start. *He got new art by Julien Carette on January 19, 2017. It made him look more serious. *His CR announcement goes as: "Feeling less needed since the return of his friend Christie, Bodenpower decides to lunch out near the Junkz quarter, in an outlet of the now-famous "Chez Gyro" franchise. After a substantial meal, he wanders the streets looking for wrongs to right, when suddenly, three figures appear before him. Initially taking them for Pillz dealers, he realizes that it’s in fact Romana, Gibson and Nobrocybix in the middle of preparing their next rave. Their aim? To create virtual headphones for all the Junkz to wear, so they can crank up the decibels without having to pay a fine for disturbance of the peace! What they don't yet know is that their electronic device, that has absorbed the bomb's energy, is on the verge of transporting them into cyberspace… To the exact world from whence Haze emerged!" Card Artwork BANGERS BODENPOWER N3 STD.png|Level 3 BANGERS BODENPOWER N4 STD.png|Level 4 BANGERS BODENPOWER N5 STD.png|Level 5 Full Artwork 12360256_931249236928960_718045438760527555_n.jpg|Redesign by Fudge BANGERS_BODENPOWER_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|New Art (level 3) BANGERS_BODENPOWER_N4_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|New art (Level 4) BANGERS_BODENPOWER_N5_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|New art (level 5) Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists website Site Navigation Category:Bangers Category:Bangers Males